


You May Be Stubborn But Your Fucking Beautiful

by BottleGhostWithDreams



Category: Delta Alpha Alpha
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Body Worship, Cuddles after sex, Gaston is actually pretty sweet, M/M, Marley can be such a stubborn bitch, Marley won't say hes in love, Masturbation, Slick Kink, after sex fluff, henna tattoos, realtionship after sex, this actually is pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleGhostWithDreams/pseuds/BottleGhostWithDreams
Summary: Marley forgot to take his suppressants at the worst possible time, being in frat was defiantly not the time to go into heat.the poor brunette just hoped to avoid the whole entire thing and kill of all sexuality. Well some one seems to want to helphim.. Will Marley's Stubborn attitude be a the end of him or the help he needs to open his heart again/





	1. Chapter 1

Marley was so exhausted, this week had been filled with nothing but tiring school work and long shifts at his job. He barely got any sleep this week not to mention he forgot to take suppressants at the worst possible time. He had just started his heat cycle yesterday and from the looks of it was gonna be a bitch of one. This was also his first time of going into heat away from home. At least at home he could just look himself in his room and masturbate and sleep. But things were different since he decided to live at a frat, well more like was persuaded by his best friend Liam. The worst fucking part was that Delta Alpha Alpha had so many alphas. From what the Brunette knew is that there was 4 Alphas, it was a bit overwhelming for him. To be going into heat and having so many Dominant scents around… He should have noticed when he was having bad cramps, however the sleep deprivation must have covered it.

 

But it wasn’t the alpha scents that drove him crazy, no it was the scent of a Beta Marley had come to know as Gaston. Since day one he was hitting on Marley and the brunette would be lying if he didn’t say he found it charming. Hell if anything Gaston was his idea guy, he wasn’t too tall or muscular. Sure the beta was an ass but it kinda added to his charm not to mention how intoxicating Marley found his scent. Gaston even had tattoos which was a big fucking turn for him, Marley had to take so many ice cold showers. 

 

Marley gave a sigh into his pillow, luckily today was saturday so he didn’t have to worry about getting his ass up  for class or going to work. Liam had already gotten up and was doing only god knows what to get through his heat. Which often involved fucking with a certain member of the frat,  so the brunette had the shared room to himself. Which he was glad for, with Liam and his heat cycles linking up it mostly overwhelmed them to spend time together. More than often they would just usually spoon to get through it, it's not like they were gay for each other… it just helped. Marley shifted some of the blankets off, he felt so fucking sweaty yet all he wanted to do was wrap himself in his sheets. He swore that if the heat didn’t end soon he was going to die of heat stroke in his sleep. Marley rolled onto his side and grabbed a glass of water sitting on his makeshift nightstand. His throat was so dry that he’s probably drank a few gallons of water these past couple days. But it made sense since he was pretty sure most of his body’s water was being sweat right out into the sheets. 

 

He gulped the fluid down trying to relieve the ache in his throat, no matter how much he drank it would subside within a few minutes and he’d be right back at square one. Frustrated he slammed his face into his pillow letting out a tired groan. He just wanted to get through this thing, he was literally at his breaking point and he wasn’t sure if he’d last any longer. 

 

Marley started to wonder if he could get away with masturbating in the frat. He assumed that the other members did it as they pleased not giving the slightest fuck if they were caught. So maybe he could get away with it and be left alone. Marley was honestly too lazy right now to check if the door locked. “Fuck it” Marley threw all caution to the wind. He rolled onto his back and moved some the sheets , he slipped his hand into his sweatpants and started to tug his them off. He kicked them off onto the floor along with his boxers, his breath hitched when the soothing cold air hit lower half. 

 

The brunette softly panted as he hesitantly touched himself, he had to bite his lip to stop needy moans from escaping his lips. Marley couldn’t stop himself from thinking of Gaston. Fuck he remembered last Saturday night when they did it. Marley was fucked up that night, but that only made the experience better. Marley increased his pace almost jerking his body into his hand. Dam what he would give for Gaston to touch him right now. He threw his head back into his pillow as he felt heat build up in the coils of his stomach. Loose wet strands of his hair clung to his face, he couldn’t even stop his mouth from opening anymore. It hung slightly agape as he panted out hot breaths. The brunette’s clean sheets were getting stained from the wet slick his body was producing. Marley snaked down another hand between his pale thighs. Fuck he was already dripping wet, he could feel his face heating with embarrassment. He was easily able to slip his fingers into him. He shuddered as he bucked his hips down onto his fingers. The pleasure was barely covering the pain he was feeling from the heat, the brunette hated his secondary gender so much.This overwhelming need his body had to fucked into submission was hell, and it wasn’t like he was going to cave into it yet.  

  
  


Much to Marley’s dismay someone was listening to his little “activities”, Gaston was that somebody listening to him. It wasn’t exactly on purpose, he just happened to be passing the omega’s door when he smelled him trying to get off. He honestly didn’t take Marley as the masturbating type, but he supposed a Heat would drive anyone to please their body. But then again Gaston has come to know how incredibly stubborn Marley is. He could feel his own cock getting hard at Marley’s cute sexy noises. He leaned against the door quietly and listened as the brunette tried to get himself off. Marley reached his other hand back up to his face to cover his mouth so he could attempt to cover his soft moans. Gaston frowned when he heard the moans start to muffle, Gaston grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open. Marley instantly shut his legs and stopped his ministrations. His whole body shuddered as he saw Gaston walked in, he practically squeaked out in surprise unable to control his voice. 

 

Honestly it was a pretty hot view Gaston was looking at, the brunnette timidly had his thighs closed tightly and he was trying to grab the blankets with his free hand. It didn’t stop the other pledge from seeing the puddle of slick  under him that most likely stained his sheets. Gaston couldn’t help but smirk as he leaned against the door frame “I didn’t take you as the masterbating type~” the taller male teased out enjoying how flustered Marley got. The said brunette shifted under the blanket that barely managed to cover his lap “c-can i Help y-you!?” he squeaked out a tad bit irritated not to mention his hand was still firmly grasped around his cock. God of all people why did it have to be Gaston!? Literally anyone else would have killed his boner and he would have been happy! 

 

Gaston only smirked more as he watched the flustered brunette fidget “ heh you're the one who looks like they need help~” he teased him again. Marley blushed a new shade of red, he was getting very pissed… and turned on. God dam why was his fucking scent so damn intoxicating to Marley. He softly whined almost biting his lips to stop it from coming out, but it was too late. Gaston only smirked more before closing the door behind him and walking over to Marley. “Ya know you look pretty hot like this~” He flirted as he sat at the head of Marley’s bed, the brunette only scooted himself up against the wall. “C-Can you just g-go i’m really not in the m-mood for your s-shit” Marley squeaked out really unable to control his voice at this point in time. “Nah i think i’ll help you” Gaston smiled as he got closer to Marley, pinning him up against the wall. Marley could only softly squeak as Gaston got between his legs, “f-fuck” the Brunette softly muttered as he felt Gaston’s hard on. 

 

Marley was stuck in bewilderment as Gaston leaned against his neck softly sniffing the Omega’s scent gland. The Brunette didn’t even stop him, Gaston tested the waters a bit more by licking the scent gland on Marley’s neck. The Omega only shivered in return, biting his lips so no moans would escape. The Brunette fidgeted a bit feeling another wave of Slick go between his thighs, he avoided eye contact honestly being embarrassed of how his body was acting. Gaston only smiled and gently cupped his blushing face, he softly licked his cheek. Marley could feel his heart flutter with each touch Gaston gave to him, he was honestly surprised how gentle he was being. The Blackette purred against Marley’s neck “You're really beautiful” he complimented actually being sincere. Marley blushed more feeling his heart thump hard “y-you're just saying that because y-you want t-” he was interrupted by Gaston “I’m being serious, you're insanely beautiful” the blackette purred. Marley’s heart thumped more “o-ok” he softly spoke getting a little more comfortable with Gaston. The said male pressed his lips to Marley’s scent gland and began to leave a dark red hickey making the Omega openly moan as he was unable to hold himself back at this point. Marley could feel drool dribbling down his chin, he blushed so much. But Gaston was making him feel so good, he liked how romantic he was being. It was honestly a bit comforting to Marley to have someone so gentle with him.

 

Gaston licked the bright red hickey he made on Marley’s scent gland, he latched his mouth on it again and bit down hard onto it. “G-Gaston!” Marley yelped the said man’s name in absolute surprise, he dug his nails into the Blackette’s back. Gaston purred and licked the fresh mark he made, lapping up the bits of Marley’s metallic blood. Fuck, Marley had never felt this good before. He softly panted as he felt Gaston’s tongue pull away, he attempted to wipe the drool away “f-fuck G-Gaston” Marley managed to moan out. “Your so beautiful” Gaston repeated as he stroked the brunette’s inner thigh. Marley softly panted loving every touch Gaston gave him, damn were they even on drugs last time they did it ? He felt the same ecstasy he did Saturday night. Whether it was the dam heat or his terrible omega instincts but he wanted Gaston to feel just as good as he did.

 

Marley leaned up and kissed the native, he slipped his delicate hands underneath his shirt. His nimble fingers trailing all over Gaston’s tan body making him shudder as the Native was not one for sudden temperature change. “Fuck your hands are cold.” Gaston hissed through his teeth as he took off his shirt so the Omega would stop messing with it. Marley only smirked a bit as he leaned up again burry his face in Gaston’s neck wanting to inhale his scent from the source. It honestly caught the Beta off guard that he was so straightforward, he thought Marley was kinda a prude. The brunette inhaled deeply as his lungs were filled with the scent of chlorine, he couldn’t help but smile as he nuzzled his nose into the gland. He didn’t dare to bite, no way would his omega instinct let him. He could feel himself getting hazier as he inhaled more and more of Gaston’s intoxicating scent. The Blackette licked Marley’s ear “Your scent is so amazing, i’ve never smelt anything like it” he purred making the Brunette blush a darker shade of red. 

 

Marley never once thought his scent was amazing, all it was just Charcoal and Cherry Blossoms… Sure from time to time he found his own scent calming.. But there were so many ones that were better his. “P-please don’t lie to me..” Marley trailed off wishing so deeply that it wasn’t a lie and that Gaston was actually telling him the truth. He almost wanted to let himself believe every sweet lie he was being told. “I’m not lying” Gaston said as pulled Marley back so he could stare into his sweet dark Magenta eyes seeing the cloudy Lust and hidden insecurities his eyes seemed to tell. “Your hair so soft and curly, the oil slick hidden underneath is so perfect and..” He sweetly trailed off as he ran his hand up to Marley’s face pushing his wet bangs out of his eyes. “Your eyes are so pretty too, they look so hurt but yet they have such a bright color” Gaston continued on as Marley quietly listened falling for every sweet word. “P-Please you don’t want me…” he whined out, as much as he loved the blackette he didn’t want to drag him into his Hellish life. So many had shut him out before and he didn’t want Gaston to be one of those people. 

 

Gaston watched tears build up in those reddish pink eyes, he leaned down and licked the salty drops away before they could run down his cheek. Marley’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Gaston’s tongue run up his cheek “f-fuck! Gaston fuck me now !” he begged out a little louder than he should of. But fuck he needed Gaston now, he never craved someone so much before, every fiber of his being craved to be filled and stuffed. The Blackette smirked and kissed Marley who gladly parted his lips for his tongue. There was intense grinding and hands roaming wherever they could. Marley instantly let him take dominance of his mouth, Gaston could taste the faint flavor of skittles and grape soda. It tasted so good coming from the- no his Omega’s mouth. The kiss was so wet and sloppy, but dam was it filled with burning passion! Honestly Marley would have been content dying from lack of air as long as it was from Gaston kissing him. 

 

Sadly they broke for air with Marley giving a needy whine, Gaston only smirked and slipped off the brunette’s Hoodie fully exposing him. Marley blushed and gasped as cold air hit his skin once again, his soft pink nipples were called to attention. Marley blushed thinking how embarrassing and slutty he looked, he covered his face with one of his hands. Gaston grabbed his hand before he could “No you're too beautiful to hide~” he whispered into the Brunette’s ear giving it another hot lick. Marley shuddered as he felt slick coat his thighs “Gastonnn” he whined out putting his absolute trust into the tan Beta right now. Gaston smirked then slowly pushed the brunette onto the pillows and off his lap. Marley gasped and desperately held onto Gaston’s arms scared that he was going to leave him. 

 

The Blackette made him release his grip and moved his head down between the Brunette’s soft white thighs. He gave a soft bite to his left thigh feeling Marley tense up “G-Gaston~” the brunette moaned out, the beta only smirked as he licked the bite. Gaston wanted to mark Marley all over and claim everything he could on Marley’s body, this Omega was going to be his. Marley panted and whined as Gaston teased his thighs with more biting and licking “Gaston pleaseeee” Marley needly whined out again. “Ok if it what you really want” Gaston spoke getting turned on by this lustful side of Marley, he unzipped his pants and slid them off tossing them into some random corner of the room. Marley shudder with anticipation when he looked down at Gaston cock “f-fuck your pierced?” he whimpered out. Did he have those piercings before ? Marley couldn’t remember if he did the first time they did, well he was really wasted.

 

Gaston titled his head a bit on why Marley was staring at his dick, however it clicked within a couple seconds. “You’ve felt them before~” Gaston teased barely remembering the hazy night they spent with each other. Marley was honestly very intimated by the ladder piercings the other male had, he was blushing so much and the Blackette loved how embarrassed he was. “Hey don’t worry” Gaston tried to reassure the brunnette not wanting him to back out, well it's not like he had a choice at this point. Marley blushed whimpered, he tried to make eye contact with the Blackette again but only failed. Gaston smiled and pressed up against the Omega male, he kissed Marley’s neck as he began to touch his slick hole. “M-mmm” Marley softly moaned slightly bucking against the Blackette’s touch, Gaston was quite surprise over how much control Marley had right now. “Dam your so stubborn” Gaston huffed as he slipped a digit into the brunette earning a delicious moan which was quickly covered by hands. It seems Marley was quite keen on being quiet and that wasn’t gonna fly with the Beta. the Blackette swiftly pinned the Omega’s hands above his head getting a surprised gasp in return. He blushed darkly but also was turned on “G-Gaston” he stuttered out in shock, shuddering at the hold the said Beta had on his wrists. “You're too beautiful to hold back that sweet voice~” Gaston flirted trying to not scare the Omega, Marley couldn’t stop his heart from throbbing at the simplest compliment from him. 

 

The Beta let go of his arms only to find the Omega wrapping them around his neck pulling their bodies closer. Gaston smirked and added a second finger making Marley bite his lip “m-mm!” he softly moaned out as Gaston’s fingers touched his hot spot. “f-fuck !” his hips rocked against Gaston’s hands wanting him to touch that spot again. Gaston only teased him purposely avoid his hot spot, Marley whined more wanting the Native so desperately that it hurt. “G-Gaston pleaseeee” he needly whined out trying to get the point out that he was prepped enough. The Beta only smirked and pulled his fingers out, long strings of slick dripped from his digits which only made Marley shudder with embarrassment. “Do you have any condoms ?” Gaston asked as he licked up the sticky slick from his fingers “u-uh yeah i think so” Marley reached over to go through his nightstand. “Hmhmhm i got it” Gaston pressed Marley against the wall again as he leaned over to get into the Brunette’s drawer. After fumbling around for a couple minutes he found a condom, he took the wrapper off and slid it over his hard cock. Marley blushed more but spread his legs a bit more as a sign of telling Gaston it was ok. 

 

Gaston pulled Marley into his lap “just tell me if it hurts ok” he softly kissed up the brunette's neck.  “Hmhmhm~” Marley purred knowing that the last time they did it was very different “I can take it you dork~” he kissed Gaston not caring about anything else in the world. The Beta needed no other words to continue, He pressed the head of his cock into Marley’s  slick hole. It was a bit easy from how slick he was but it was still a tight fit. He could feel the omega tense up and cling to him as he thrusted further in “f-fuck” he heard Marley whimper as he tightened his grip around the Beta. Gaston stilled once he was at the hilt “you ok ?” he asked making sure he wasn’t pushing the brunette too hard. Marley took a deep inhale, he was getting a lil sick of the fluff. He pushed back against the wall and forced Gaston to hit the bed, he quickly readjusted so he could start riding Gaston. “I-I don’t w-wan- ahhh fuck” He barely managed to moan out as his hips went up and down on Gaston’s cock. He placed his hands on Gaston’s shoulders for support.

 

Gaston groaned and held onto Marley's hips to keep upright “Dam i didn’t think you’d be so up front” he grunted out. At this point the brunette was only able to move his hips and moan, occasionally muttering the word fuck. Neither broke eye contact with each other, it honestly made the whole thing more intense. Marley was so absorbed in Gaston’s gaze he wasn’t sure if this was real or just a wet dream. He leaned down to kiss Gaston again who gladly complied, the brunette gladly gave him dominance of the kiss. It was pure bliss for both of them, Marley would have never imagined it would feel this good to be with a Beta. Screw the whole true mate crap ! He knew who exactly he wanted to be with, as much as he won’t admit it he's fallen in love with this Blackette. 

 

While the Omega was distracted Gaston took the chance to flip them making him gasp in surprise “G-Gaston” he whimpered out more from shock rather than pain. But the Beta didn’t stop his passionate pace, he continued thrusting and threw the brunette’s legs over his shoulders. Marley arched his back and continued moaning, muttering the word “fuck” over and over as if he was a broken record player. He felt so fucking good right now, he didn’t want this feeling to ever stop. Gaston leaned down to kiss Marley as he increased his pace. The brunette ran his fingers through Gaston’s curly black locks as he felt the build up of pleasure. The bed was rocking so hard Marley honestly thought it was gonna break ! He broke the kiss so he could breath, he panted as he tried to fill his lungs with air again. The omega arched his back in pleasure “f-fuck Gaston !” he gasped as he cummed onto their stomachs. His head went back as Gaston’s thrusts increased, he hotly panted into Marley’s ear making the brunette shudder. Marley could feel the sheets rustle and move around them, he was so unaware of what was happening around them. He could hear Gaston groan and his own heart thumping so hard.

 

It's a shame neither of them noticed that they were sliding off the bed. Marley landed on his back and yelped, Gaston stopped and freezed “shit are you ok ?” he pulled them both up as he sat against the bed, pulling Marley into his lap. He checked over the Brunette to make he wasn’t hurt to badly, completing forgetting he was still inside him. Marley calmly breathed “i-i’m fine” he readjusted himself and kissed Gaston. “You sure ?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around the Omega’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder. “Yeah” Marley kissed him and started moving his hips slowly, Gaston smirked and returned the kiss. He snaked hands down to cup his ass making the other moan softly breaking their messy kiss. “I-I love  you so fucking m-much !!” Marley gasped out as he rode the native harder. Both of them were making so much noise that most of the frat could here them all over each other.

 

“Fuck ! i’m gonna cum” Gaston pulled Marley into another passionate kiss as he slammed him down to the base of his cock. Marley shuddered and clamped down around his hard on feeling the beta spurt bits of cum into the condom, he whined and rocked his hips being a bit ashamed of himself for acting like this. The blackette chuckled softly at Marley’s antics before cupping his face to kiss him. The brunette held onto his hands and happily returned the kiss, “you're so helping me clean up later..” he trailed off smiling a bit. “Yeah yeah i’ll help you” Gaston pulled Marley closer who just went limp into his arms, he laid his head on the native’s chest hearing his tired heart beat. “Did you really mean all that ?” Marley looked up into Gaston’s eyes questionly. “Mean what ?” Gaston asked as he picked up the brunette moving them back onto the bed. Marley blushed, he was starting to get embarrassed “ya know…. All that stuff you said earlier… like about my eyes..” he trailed off looking at away the Native. Gaston gently tipped the brunette’s head up “I meant every single word i said” he smiled then pulled Marley into another kiss. The brunette only smiled and returned the kiss, maybe just this once he would open his heart again. 

  
Marley reached and pulled the covers over them as he laid his head on Gaston’s chest, he traced the tattoos he could see. Such beautiful works of Henna permanently ingrained into the Native’s skin, Marley loved every single divine design on his body. The brunette nuzzled closer to the Blackette wanting to absorb every bit of his warmth. It's a good thing they both love to cuddle because this just might be something to last.


	2. Sweet fluffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I adore these dorks so much that i wanted to do an aftercare chapter, sorry its so short but comment if you want me to write more stories about them or the frat~

The brunette woke up from his sweet sleep only to be met with a peaceful sleeping face, at first it startled him as he didn’t exactly remember inviting Gaston into his bed. Nor did he remember feeling so sticky, he lifted up the comforter to look. “M-mmm!” he muffled out when he realized they were both naked. Marley quietly attempted to get out of bed but was only pulled down by the sleepy beta. “H-hey !” marley huffed out as he was honestly caught off guard “go back to sleeppp”Gaston told him as he cuddled him into submission. Marley sighed “ We need to get up, i want to clean the sheets. Their gr-” he was interrupted by a kiss. Marley kissed back and settled down “fine, but i need to get up at some point” he laid his head on the native’s chest. “You need to chill out once and awhile..” Gaston trailed off as he looked marley in the eyes. Marley blushed a bit. “w-well..” he stuttered not sure if he was comfortable enough to tell Gaston anything more. “Look… it's just personal reasons ok…” Marley turned away from him feeling a little uncomfortable. Gaston spooned against him laying his head in the crook of the Brunette’s neck “So what's the reason ? why can’t you let yourself loose and have fun ?” he asked as he wrapped his warm arms around Marley’s chest. 

Marley shuddered at the touch “why do you insist on getting to know me ? What makes me so interesting to you ?”. the brunette felt a bit ashamed of how monotone he was sounding but he really wanted to know why Gaston kept trying to date him or whatever. Marley has always had a bad history of relationships and being caught on the downers in his life, so it was natural he was scared of dating someone new. “Because I get easily attached” Gaston nuzzled Marley’s neck more making the brunette sigh softly. “why do you not want to be in a relationship so bad?” He asked pulling the omega closer, he honestly wanted know why he always insisted on staying single. “I’m just tired of getting my heart broken... “ Marley mumbled hoping Gaston didn’t hear what he said. But Gaston did hear him “i promise i won’t break yours..” he kissed the mark he made on the Brunette’s neck. Marley couldn’t hold back a smile as he rolled onto his side to face Gaston “God you make it so hard not fall for you”. Gaston smiled and kissed Marley “I try my best~” he smugly smirked making Marley smile even more “God you're such a dork” he laughed as he snuggled closer to Gaston. 

Marley yawned and laid his head on Gaston’s shoulder “are you sure you actually want to date me ? I can’t promise i’ll be a good boyfriend..” he trailed off feeling insecurities build up again. The native laid his head on top of the brunette's “yeah i’m sure” just those simple words made him smile and cuddle. “I really need to wash everything” Marley sighed knowing he was most likely gonna spend the whole day washing his bedding, which was fantastic…. “I’ll help ya, i did kinda cause it” Gaston sat up shifting the strewn blankets and sheets. Marley shivered from the lack warm but he also deiced it was time to get up. He slipped out of the blankets and looked for some clothes to throw on, “god how did we make this much of a mess ?” he finally found an old Fall Out Boy t shirt and some boxers. “Well we did get pretty intense last night” Gaston rubbed a few hickies on his neck that Marley most likely gave him. “D-Did i do that ?” Marley honestly couldn’t believe he left such marks, he never once left hickies on his past boyfriends… If anything he was always the one getting marked. Gaston smiled “Yeah~” he threw on the shirt he was wearing the night before. Marley blushed more as he got dressed “s-sorry” he honestly didn’t know why he was apologizing but he felt he had too. 

“You don’t need to apologize dude, i think their pretty hot” the bigger male teased out making the smaller one blush more. “O-Ok” Marley would so kick his ass for sounding so submissive but he honestly couldn’t help it. 

Gaston looked back at the bed and messy shape it was currently in “hey I didn’t like disturb your nest or anything ?” he looked back at Marley a bit worried. “ Nest ? Nah, i don’t make nests” Marley headed over the bed and grabbed the messy sheets “what ? Really?” Gaston looked at him in disbelief. Marley felt his cheek flush red with embarrassment “y-yeah… I never really felt the need to make one..” He knew as an Omega he should know and love to build nests. But he never felt the urge to make one, he didn’t even like being around other omega’s nests. The whole idea made him uncomfortable… Would Gaston not want him if he didn’t know how to make nests ? 

Marley looked back to Gaston feeling tons of doubt build in his chest “i-is that a problem ?” the brunette wanted to kick himself for letting his insecurities show in his voice but he just couldn’t help it. He just kept looking at Gaston for his reaction on whether he would be rejected or not. But instead Gaston simply pulled him into his arms catching the brunette by surprise but he immediately relaxed into it. “Don’t worry about it” Gaston didn’t honestly care if Marley could make a nest or not. The Native had brought a smile to the Omega’s face and washed away all his insecurities “thanks” he leaned up and kissed the Beta. Gaston gladly kissed back trailing his arms down to Marley’s lower back making the other gasp at the touch. He Gladly took advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue into the brunette’s mouth running the wet appendage over the other’s tongue. Marley practically melted into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Gaston’s neck. Maybe college wouldn't be as bad as Marley thought


End file.
